Santa Monica
by IOSirus
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to my favorite (only) ship. To sum up the story, it's a California vacation gone wild.


"You know Jack, I'd never have expected you to be more of a city boy."

"Well, I could only herd so many cows before I finally broke."

Giggling, Angela playfully punched Jack in the arm, "Aww, and here I thought that was the American dream."

Chuckling at her remark, Jack responded. "Heh, I'll show you the American dream…"

With that, Jack dove with Angela onto the couch, embracing her in a hug and kissing her on the neck over and over.

Before them lay Angela's laptop. Two first-class tickets booked to Los Angeles. It was their one year anniversary of being together. Albeit they weren't married, they still cared deeply for one another. And so, Jack decided that their one year anniversary should be extra special. With that in mind, he booked an all-expenses-paid trip to the city of angels.

"Ha ha, J-Jack s-stop!" Angela laughed, playfully trying to push Jack off of her. "W-We won't be able to leave if this is all you do!"

Springing up, Jack retorted, "Well it's not my fault you take, like, a bazillion years to get ready."

"Unlike you, I'm not capable of going commando, I prefer a clean change of clothes, and underwear."

"Speak for yourself, it gives a man a real sense of freedom when there are no clothes to restrict him." Winking at Angela, "And I'd bet you be more than willing to watch."

Chewing her bottom lip, Angela replied, "Oh, you know I would."

"C'mon, there will be time for that later, I'll make sure of it. But you need to get ready! The flight leaves in only a couple hours, and you know what traffic is like."

Hurrying her along, Jack ushered Angela along to her room to pack up what she needed for the trip.

Throwing all she needed into her luggage, she failed to notice Jack digging through her wardrobe and emerging with something, and grinning ear to ear.

"Ahem… Don't you think you're forgetting something?" Jack inquired, holding up a white lace, one-piece nighty.

Blushing, Angela stammered, "Jack, you… You rapscallion."

Grinning, Jack tossed the outfit into her luggage. "We don't want to forget the most important piece now, do we?"

Angela's reply was an expertly flung pair of socks in Jack's direction.

"Ooh, feisty!"

"Jack Morrison! You are absolutely incorrigible!"

"And that's what you love most about me."

Angela was at a loss for words, "… hmph…"

"A-ha! I won this time!"

As far back as each could remember, they'd been trying to stump the other when it came to getting the last word. Most of the time, Angela would emerge victorious. However, there were rare occasions where Jack's male intellect would shine. This was one such moment.

"I'll get you back. You can be sure of it."

"Aww, at least let me relish in this small taste of victory before you start scheming up ways to beat me."

"Well, don't get too ahead of yourself there loverboy…"

"Alright alright…"

"I'm just saying…"

"Alright. Now, you need to finish getting ready or else we're gonna miss the flight."

Now it was Angela's turn, "Alriiiight daaaaad…"

"That's sir to you." Jack remarked jokingly, "Back in my day, we would've been at the airport already!"

Angela rolled her eyes. Classic Jack, he could be so corny sometimes, and Angela loved him all that much more for it.

Quickly finishing up her packing, Angela zipped up her luggage, spun on her heels to face Jack, and gave a quick salute.

"Mission completed, Commander!"

"Good job Lieutenant. Let's get a move on, we need to make it to the FOB by 1800 hours."

"Roger dodger!" Angela chirped brightly.

Overcome by laughter, Jack could hardly reply. "Hahahaha! R-Roger dodger?! Wh-Where on EARTH did you come up with that?"

"Isn't that what you say on the radio?" Angela began to pout, "I thought that's what you said…"

"Hahaha! No, we use roger on the radio. Actually, we use affirmative more often than not. We pretty much never say roger anymore."

"O-oh…" Disappointment clearly visible on Angela's face.

"C'mon Ange, don't be like this! You know I can't stand it when you're sad."

A quick smile flashed over her lips, and with that another pair of socks was hurdled in Jack's direction.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"That's twice you got the last word. I can't allow that!"

"Roger dodger!"

"Why you… Jack!"

Dashing out of Angela's room, Jack was bombarded by socks.

Quickly ducking around the door frame, Jack called out. "Haha, okay! Alright! All jokes aside, we actually do need to get going."

Peeking from around the doorframe, Jack glanced into Angela's room. His action was met with another pair of socks.

"Hey, I'm serious this time! We do need to get going."

"Fine, but you better now get the last word anymore."

Internally, Jack was dying to say it aloud. "Roger dodger!" However, he refrained from doing so to save himself from Angela's wrath of socks.

Picking up some of the thrown socks, Jack reentered the room. Dumping the socks onto Angela's bed, Jack turned to face Angela. "For real, why do you have so many socks?" Gesturing to the pile that lay before them both.

Some of the socks were quite plain; consisting of white, gray, and black footies. However, mixed in were an assortment of unique socks. Some had prints of kittens, others had polka-dots, pictures of fruits, and others were extremely fluffy.

"What can I say, I'm sort of a connoisseur when it comes to socks." Angela remarked in a faux highfalutin accent. Grabbing a select few of the socks that lay before her, she placed a few back into her luggage.

"Alright, I'm ready to go… again."

With that Jack picked up both Angela and her luggage.

"J-Jack! What are you doing?"

"Don't want any damaged merchandise now do we? That airline ticket also included shipping and handling."

Batting her eyelashes at him, Angela threw her arms around Jack's neck, "Well you better be careful then. This 'merchandise' is fragile and needs to be handled with care."

"You know it!"

And with that, they were off. Placing their luggage into the back of Jack's Jeep, they drove off to the airport.

* * *

"You know, I think that went really well."

"Speak for yourself." Jack remarked dryly, "You didn't have a constant swarm of people around you asking the. Same. Darn. Question."

"Hmm, well I guess those are the perks of being famous. Afterall, you are the famous Jack Morrison. The face of Overwatch. Super soldier extraordinaire. Leader of the most elite strike…"

"I get it, I get it. It just gets tiresome after a while. What I would give to take a break from it all."

"Well that's why we're here, to take a break. Besides, I get awful lonely in Medical, you should come and visit sometimes. I think it'll be the type of break your looking for." Concluding with a wink, Angela pulled Jack out of the hotel lobby and down the hallway to their room.

Upon entering their room Angela let out a gasp of astonishment, "Oh my god Jack! You booked the master suite for us?! This is incredible!"

"What can I say," Jack said chuckling, "you deserve only the finest."

"You shouldn't have, this must have cost a fortune."

"Welp, as you said: there are some benefits to being famous."

"Jack, what did you do?" A smile creeping onto Angela's face.

"All I'll say is that I have a few friends with connections."

"Well thank you Jack. This is going to be wonderful."

Continuing on inside, Angela made her way to the restroom to see all what it had to offer. Meanwhile, Jack sauntered off deeper into the suite and found the bedroom. Flopping onto the bed, it immediately adjusted to the curvature of his body. It was like laying on a cloud.

"Oh my god! Angela!" Jack called off into the suite, "You've gotta come and try the bed! It's amazing!"

Appearing from around the doorframe, Angela had donned the nighty which Jack had thrown into her luggage. Walking over to Jack in a sultry manner, she approached the side of the bed and slipped in.

Snuggling up close to Jack, she whispered into his ear. "That's not gonna be the only thing that's amazing tonight…"

With that, they proceeded to have their fun until the wee hours of the morning.

In the next few days that passed, they traveled all over Los Angeles and the surrounding countryside. Albeit there wasn't much countryside to be found in such a metropolis, they traveled to secluded beaches, relaxing in the sun-washed sands. Jack had only been to California once before in his childhood, whereas Angela had never stepped foot there. It was an entirely new adventure for her, but Jack was there, acting as the tour guide. He brought them to all the landmarks he visited when he was last there. They went to the Hollywood Bowl, taking in a live performance under the stars. Somehow Jack also managed to get tickets to a premiere at Grauman's Chinese Theater. Finally, they visited the Griffith observatory. What a sight to behold that was. Peering through the telescope to the stars, the constellations were mesmerizing, and the nebulae they saw were absolutely breathtaking. Thinking that nothing could top the observatory, Angela believed their sightseeing to be concluded. That was until Jack told her that he saved the best for last.

"I don't see how there could be anything better than this." Angela said, gesturing to the observatory behind them as they walked back to their car.

"Just wait, I've made sure to save the best for last. I think you're really going to like it." Jack said, winking at Angela.

"Alright, but when will we see it? The flight is out tomorrow, and it's seven o'clock already."

"Oh it'll be soon, don't worry. All will soon be revealed."

Getting into their car, Jack drove off to the Santa Monica Pier.

"It's wonderful Jack, it truly is." Angela said, a frown on her face. "But I don't see how this is better than the observatory."

"We haven't arrived yet."

"But all the activities were back there. There's nothing beyond it."

Looking back at Angela, Jack spoke. "Angela, if I ask you to trust me, will you?"

"Well of course!"

"Okay. Then can you trust me that the last thing lies just up ahead?" He asked, gesturing to the end of the pier.

A sigh escaped Angela's lips. "Alright… lead on."

Walking just a little farther, they arrived at the end of the pier. It was void of anything to do, save for a few benches where couples could sit and watch the great sea beyond, or the dazzling night sky.

Releasing Jack's hand, Angela walked up to the railing and looked off into the distant horizon.

"Listen Jack," still looking off towards the sea, sighing, "There's nothing here. What were you planning on…"

She had turned around, her voice caught in her throat. Jack no longer stood behind her. Instead, Jack had knelt down, his hand outstretched, cradling a small black box wrapped in velvet. It was open, exposing a rose gold ring laden with diamonds. It shimmered beautifully in the moonlight.

"Angela Ziegler, will you marry me?"

She brought her hands up to her mouth, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes Jack, I will!"

Standing up, Jack embraced Angela pulling her into a kiss. Passion filled their kiss as they stood there for what could have been hours. Pulling away to catch their breath, Jack slipped the ring onto Angela's finger.

"Are you glad we came to the pier? I was beginning to think you'd refuse to go."

Laughing, Angela wiped the last few tears from her eyes, "Absolutely."

Nodding in acknowledgement Jack asked another question, "So, now seeing what I had planned, Did I end up saving the best for last?"

"Yeah, this was…" looking down at the ring that now wrapped around her finger, she looked back at Jack, "Magical!"

Beginning their walk back up the pier, a sly smile crossed Jack's face, "Roger dodger!"

Playfully, Angela punched Jack's arm, a smile adorning her face. "Never change Jack. Stay just the way you are."

"For you angel, I'll do anything."

* * *

I was debating on whether or not to hold off posting this for either valentines day, or during Mercy76 week. However, I couldn't hold off posting so I'll do it now. I've been working on this one for a while (2+ weeks) and wanted to make it good. I hope you enjoy this one, and wish you all the best this Valentines day.

~IOSirus


End file.
